Replay
by izzydot
Summary: A sonfic about Carlos and Stephanie based on the song Replay by Iyaz.


This is my first attempt in writing a sonfic. It's a shame that there is no such thing as Caraphanie or Starlos on the show but there is in the world of Fanfiction.

Song - Replay by Iyaz

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Carlos's P.O.V

It was another typical day at the Palm Woods, I was sitting in the lobby patiently waitint for Stephanie. Gustavo went to Japan with Kelly and Griffin for a meeting with Fujisaki and they won't be back till next week. I decided to spend the day by surprising Stephanie with home made lunch that I made myself (with Mrs. Knight's help of course).

Stephanie is the whole reason why I changed for the better and I never thought I will have a bigger obsession than hockey and stunts. She is the only girl who wouldn't mind my goofiness and stunts, other girls wouldn't date me because of that.

She is my definition of perfect. The most precious thing in my life, more important than my helmet or corn dogs, would talk on the phone from night till morning, text each other non-stop, and miss each other like crazy when ever we depart. I still remember the day I met her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was a cafe at the mall with the guys, just chillin' like other people while and Katie went shopping. I was daydreaming until I saw Stephanie walking with Jo and Camille, they were enjoying themselves._

"_Carlos what are you staring at?" James asked and looked at the same direction as me. "Oh, looks like someone is in love."_

"_She is the most beautiful thing yet." I said without paying any attention to them._

"_Come I'll introduce you to her." Kendall said and tried to pull me out of my seat._

"_No, there is no way I'm going to walk up to her." I replied as they dragged me to Stephanie and then pushed me when I was close enough to bump into each other._

"_Oh so sorry." She apologised._

"_No, I'm so sorry. My friends made me bump into you." I replied. "By the way I'm Carlos." _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie." She took out her hand for a hand shake and I aslo did the same._

"_Nice to meet you too, you seem like a really nice person. Would like some coffee? I'll pay." I asked._

"_Sure, I'd love too." We went to the cafe that me and the boys were at. I paid and we sat together getting to know each other better._

_End of Flashback _

From that day onwards I went head over heels for her and we became official after the school dance.I never thought we would become more than friends. I watched her come into the double doors and straight towards me. I imagined her walking in slow motion which made the moment last longer.

"Hey, I finally got a breaking from filming." She said as walked towards me.

"Good, I also got the week off since Gustavo is in Japan. I hope you're hungry because I made you lunch all by myself, with some help from ." I replied and passed a picnic basket with all of her favourite foods. "I hope you like it, since it's my first time cooking lunch."

She looked in the basket and was surprised to see all of her favourites. "Looks amazing, I going to put my things away in my appartment then I'll join you." She left and I went to set the picnic up.

As I was walking towards the doors to the pool, Kendall popped out from behind the plants near the vending machine and asked "How'd it go?"

"Dude, don't scare my like that ever again."I replied. "And how long have you been spying on me?"

"Hey don't forget about me." Logan said as he popped out as well.

"Lemme guess James is also with you as well?" I asked.

"That's right my friend." James popped out with his comb and mirror.

"Okay, enough. Now answer my question." Kendall said making us quiet.

"It went great, now answer my question." I answered.

"We've been spying on you ever since you entred the lobby." James answered.

"Hey Carlos, I'm back."Stephanie said as she walked towards me.

"I'm so sorry for not setting up the picnic, apparently a few people were stalking me." I apologised.

"It's okay, at least now we can set up the picnic together." She replied and our armes linked.

"But before we go I'd like do something first." I said and pulled her in for a deep long passionate kiss in front of the boys.

"Carlos not in public." Logan said with a disgusted look, I stopped and smirk.

"Now, let's set the picnic up." I told Stephanie and we walked to the park.

* * *

This story will probably be about three to five chapters depending on the writer blocks and the reviews.


End file.
